Amanecer
by Sasukarin's tomato
Summary: Él necesita de ella para sobrevivir y ella está obligada a servirle, dos desconocidos y una maldición que los ha unido desde su nacimiento ¿Puede el amor surgir entre dos almas condenadas?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Porque en cada amanecer hay un nuevo día**

**nuevas posibilidades, nuevas esperanzas, nuevos comienzos**

**un nuevo amor, una nueva vida**

**Amanecer es dejar atrás la oscuridad**

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

La limosina negra esperaba fuera de la mansión, había pasado allí casi toda su vida, sus padres la dejaron con un montón de desconocidos que después le enseñaron todo lo que debía y necesitaba saber, de pequeña tenía miedo y nunca cuestionó todo lo que le ordenaban o decían; "Deja de llorar, siempre ha sido tu destino servir a la familia Uchiha" "Llegará el día en que Sasuke-sama te necesite y deberás estar lista".

Pues bien, ese día había llegado, anoche, mientras ya dormía su mucama entró a su habitación para decirle que tenía una llamada, esa llamada que esperaba nunca recibir, era el momento en el que finalmente perdería toda su libertad.

Observaba recargada en la pared como los sirvientes llevaban su equipaje, dio un último vistazo a la casa, el mayordomo se colocó a su lado con un paraguas, para cubrirla de las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer. Tomó el primer vuelo que la llevaría hasta donde él se encontraba, no lo conocía, nunca le mostraron una foto suya ni habló con él, a veces creía que lo odiaba, después de todo era culpa suya que ella estuviera en esta situación también, le asustaba el hecho de que nadie decía nunca nada sobre él, se casaría con Sasuke Uchiha al menos debía conocer al sujeto, el viaje duraría 12 horas y al llegar al aeropuerto otro automóvil la estaría esperando para llevarla a su nuevo hogar, si es que podía llamarle así, más bien sería una jaula.

Toda su infancia fue educada en casa, tampoco entendía por qué evitaban que tuviera contacto con más personas, sólo tenía una amiga, hija de la cocinera, y la cual no volvería a ver. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, estaba agotada emocionalmente, pronto conocería a su futuro marido.

El avión aterrizó en la ciudad y ahí también llovía, parecía que el cielo estaba triste por el destino que enfrentaría, caminó junto a los otros pasajeros, y junto al hombre que habían enviado para evitar que escapara, cuanto odiaba esto ¿por qué sus padres habían aceptado? ¿acaso no la querían?.

Subió al auto y volvieron todos esos pensamientos, su futuro esposo sería un idiota si creía que ella no intentaría escapar, tal vez sería más difícil porque no conocía el lugar, pero todo sería mejor que aquello que le esperaba.

El chofer comenzó a hablar, ¿sería humano o uno de _ellos_? Ella respondía vagamente, después de unos minutos guardaron silencio. Karin veía por la ventana la nueva ciudad, era hermosa, el invierno había llegado y todos los lugares se encontraban llenos de adornos navideños

-El amo la recibirá personalmente una vez que lleguemos- dijo su vigilante

-Bien- contestó ella

La mansión era el doble de grande y hermosa que su antigua casa, tenía un hermoso jardín con una gran entrada y una fuente en medio de ella, definitivamente era una de esas antiguas mansiones coloniales pero había sido modificada.

Bajó del auto, la lluvia paró y antes de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió y por primera vez tenía frente a ella a Uchiha Sasuke

-Bienvenida-

* * *

Hola a todos, nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado y me den una oportunidad =)

la portada pertenece a alguien talentos cuyo nombre no encontré

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO II**

Sus ojos se encontraron con un par de negros, jamás pensó que llegaría a ver algo tan bello, nunca había visto una foto suya y cada vez que trataba de imaginarlo el único rostro que venía a su cabeza era la imagen de un monstro. . . y no era así, estaba lejos de serlo.

Si era honesta consigo misma, Sasuke era hermoso, esa era la palabra. Una piel blanca como el invierno y unos ojos que simulaban la noche, una noche fría, intensa y llena de soledad. . .

Nada de eso importaba, fuera o no tan hechizantemente atractivo seguía condenada y el único culpable estaba justo frente a ella.

"¿Te quedarás ahí?"

Lo vio pero no respondió, caminó pasando cerca de su cuerpo y pudo sentir el par de intensos ojos seguirla mientras lo hacía.

Cuando se encontró dentro, sus ojos se abrieron solo por una fracción de segundos, la lluvia seguía cayendo. . .

"Ya vendrá tú mucama" Karin dio un pequeño salto, ¿cuándo había llegado hasta ella? ¿Cómo pudo no notarlo detrás de sí misma hasta el momento que sintió su aliento erizar cada parte de su piel?

Él se movió otra vez, pero seguía cerca de ella, tanta proximidad. . .la ponía nerviosa, ¿era así siempre o solo se trataba de un cazador asechando a su presa?

Creía que, al tenerlo frente a frente le gritaría todo lo que se merecía, pero en este momento no podía articular palabra alguna.

"Ino"

"Soy Karin" lo vio retadoramente a los ojos

Casi pudo ver el fantasma de una sonrisa en aquellos labios

"Ino es tu mucama" las mejillas de la chica casi se tornaron del color de su cabello

"Puedes pedirle lo que desees"

"Bien, deseo irme de aquí"

"Creo que eso no será posible"

Se escuchó una risita. Karin giró inmediatamente para encontrarse con una rubia en un traje negro, no podía ver a Sasuke por ningún lado.

"¿Qué diablos?"

La rubia volvió a sonreír, "no puede irse hasta que el amo lo ordene, mi nombre es Ino" hizo una reverencia "para servirle".

La pelirroja asintió como respuesta. "por aquí, por favor" dijo apuntando a las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso, caminaron y cuando la rubia se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera Karin entró a la que sería su nueva habitación.

"El amo Sasuke la eligió para usted y dio órdenes para que la decore como lo prefiera"

"Sigue siendo una jaula para mí"

"Ah, pero una jaula muy bonita" observó la tristeza en los ojos de la nueva chica y suspiró "verá que pronto se acostumbrará, además el amo Sasuke no es alguien a quien no se quiera ver" guiñó para retirarse.

Habían pasado algunas horas, no estaba segura de cuántas, pero el cielo ya estaba oscuro y sus maletas seguían medio llenas, tratar de colocar todas sus pertenencias en aquél lugar, casi se sentía como un condenado que arreglaba su propia soga para ser ahorcado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Era Ino.

"El joven Sasuke la espera para cenar"

"Dile que no iré"

"Pero, señorita"

"Por favor, Ino"

La mucama asintió y sin decir nada más cerró la puerta.

Los ojos de Sasuke dejaron de verla y volvió su vista al plato.

"Entiendo" dijo mientras se ponía de pie

"¿No cenará, amo?" el azabache permaneció en silencio y se marchó.

Perdón que me tomara tanto tiempo en actualizar, prometo que actualizaré más seguido, siempre y cuando no me abandone la inspiración.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


	3. Chapter 3

**AMANECER**

* * *

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III**

Karin no era una chica tonta y le sorprendía tanto que le hubiese tomado un par de días darse cuenta que no estaba llevando a cabo la mejor estrategia.

Su negativa a comer, hablar o siquiera ver a Sasuke no le traería nada bueno, al contrario, lo único que estaba provocando era mantener a sus captores alerta y desconfiados; si planeaba huir de ahí algún día tenía que ganarse su confianza, hacerlos creer que estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a ese lugar…a ellos, y entonces sí, esa sería su oportunidad para salir corriendo.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de conservar algo de dinero, si bien lo tenía todo en esa casa ¿qué haría una vez que saliera de ella? ¿A dónde iría sin un solo peso en la bolsa?

Tomó aire y conservó la calma. Un paso a la vez. Un paso a la vez.

Se dispuso a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho un par de voces desconocidas

"No entiendo, yo podría serle útil, no necesita a esa chica" se trataba de una mujer

"No funciona así, lo sabes" replicó un chico "Sabes que no ha sido su elección tampoco"

La mujer bufó y Karin no estaba segura si debía bajar o no.

"Debe haber otra forma, cuando se acerque la noche de-"

"Sakura" fue interrumpida por alguien más y todos volvieron la cabeza a su dirección, no tuvo otra elección que ir hacia ellos.

En la sala se encontraban tres chicos, parecían de su edad, un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un chico con una cara llena de desinterés y pelo blanco y otro muy corpulento de cabello naranjizo, junto a ellos estaba una chica de cabello rosa muy bonita, aunque parecía un poco incómoda.

"¡Tú debes ser Karin!" el rubio estiró su mano hacia ella "Mi nombre es Naruto" la pelirroja solo asintió "Ella es Sakura, Suigetsu y Juugo" Naruto se acercó más a ella, casi invadiendo su espacio vital "Sasuke debió contarte mucho de nosotros" sonrió nuevamente

"No, no lo hizo"

La cara del rubio se llenó de decepción "Ese idiota de Sasuke"

"Ustedes-"

"Ya se iban" terminó por ella la voz del pelinegro que aparecía por la puerta

"Pensé que eran tus amigos"

"Lo son, pero no han sido invitados"

"¿Y qué si yo los invito ahora?" la cara del azabache se llenó de sorpresa por una milésima de segundo

El chico de cabello blanco- Suigetsu- rió burlonamente y Karin a la par de Sasuke lo vieron de tal forma que si sus miradas fueran cuchillos ya estaría muerto.

Negó con la cabeza "no esta vez" y todos guardaron silencio, parecían decirse algo secretamente.

Todos se despidieron y pronto se encontraban solos nuevamente. Él la observó detenidamente

"¿qué?"

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos "has decidido bajar a cenar"

No era ningún tonto "Bueno, si lo prefieres puedo volver a mi habitación" dijo encogiendo sus hombros

"No" respondió con rapidez. "cena conmigo, Karin" cuando vio aquellas perlas negras estaba segura que aunque no fuera parte de su plan, si se lo hubiese pedido en otro momento de aquella forma, con aquellos ojos, le habría dicho que sí.

Tomaron asiento, él ocupó el lugar que le correspondía como el dueño de aquel lugar y ella tomó el asiento más alejado. Ino pronto salió de la cocina, seguida de dos chicas más, ambas con todo lo necesario para servir la cena.

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, lo veía y si no supiera que había algo más diría que se trataba de un chico común y corriente, para su desgracia no era así.

"Me han dicho que te gusta montar" rompió el hielo

"Así es"

"Acompáñame mañana, a dar un paseo" eso la tomó por sorpresa

"No"

Sasuke enarcó una ceja "¿Por qué no?

_Porque gracias a ti no soy libre, porque podrías matarme en cualquier momento si así lo deseases, porque no te soporto_

"No tengo ganas"

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero lo dejó pasar

"No soy tu enemigo, Karin"

Otra vez su nombre, ¿era necesario agregarlo a cada oración que salía de su boca?

"Tú no eres mi amigo" al demonio con el plan

"No ha sido mi elección" comenzó a elevar la voz

"Oh pobre Sasuke, no ha podido elegir a su víctima" dijo poniéndose de pie escupiendo sarcasmo "Oh, no ha sido mi elección" se llevó una mano al pecho fingiendo el llanto. Una mano la sujetó fuertemente

"Deja de actuar así"

Pronto él estaba justo frente a ella "El cuchillo no te servirá, si eso piensas" Karin se aflojó de su agarre "Y deberías acostumbrarte de una buena vez" su aliento rosaba su cara "porque no saldrás de aquí"

_Nunca _

Fue lo que no terminó.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

* * *

Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Nada había resultado como lo tenía planeado y aquello que le había dicho Sasuke se sentía como un balde de agua fría.

Era ya más de medianoche pero Karin no podía dormir, en estos momentos se maldecía a sí misma y a su orgullo, su estómago era el primero en juzgarla, después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, decidió que ya no podía soportarlo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

.

.

.

Había escuchado pasos en la escalera, bajó su libro y salió del despacho, claro que era lo que imaginaba, vio un remolino de cabellos rojos escabullirse de lo más silencioso hasta la cocina. Era lógico que después de un viaje tan largo y de haberse negado a cenar _–con él- _tuviera hambre. No estaba seguro si debía seguirla, después de todo momentos atrás se había negado a salir con él, pero no importaba, sus pies parecían tener vida propia y pronto se encontró cerca de aquél lugar.

Se asomó por la puerta y la vio esculcando en el refrigerador, mientras murmuraba quién sabe qué cosas.

"En el otro"

La chica dio un salto al escuchar su voz

"Yo..." esperó a que ella terminara "me voy a mi cuarto"

La chica comenzó a caminar sin verlo, pero su estómago la traicionó, apostaba a que Ino también había sido capaz de escuchar a sus tripas gruñir. Sasuke la observó nuevamente y habló.

"Tienes comida ahí, no seas necia" dijo apuntando a un lado

_¿Necia?_

Karin giró sobre sus talones.

"No me apetece comer contigo o con cualquiera en esta casa, para empezar ni siquiera quiero estar aquí"

El chico se tensó al escuchar aquéllas palabras, una cosa era saberlas y otra escucharlas salir de sus boca.

"¿Planeas morir de hambre entonces?"

Hubo una vez en que lo consideró, hace unos pocos años, quitarse la vida.

_Pero entonces lo conoció._

"No" respondió

Hubo silencio

Sasuke la vio irse sin decir una palabra y cuando escuchó la puerta estamparse contra la pared volvió al estudio.

Karin estaba equivocada si creía ser la única con un plan bajo la manga, el pelinegro sabía que tenía que lograr que ella se enamorara de él y tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde - por el bien de ambos-.

Dos horas después escuchó pasos nuevamente dirigirse a la cocina, pero esta vez no la seguiría, si su presencia era el motivo por el cual no comía desaparecería cada día a esa hora para que ella pudiera hacerlo.

Así que había en el mundo otra persona igual de terca y orgullosa que él y no era otra que su futura esposa.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


End file.
